The Cross Dresser
by nom de plumee
Summary: [Dedicated for Shygirl5817] Kiri, never once he dreams to repeat this. This. THIS! Why does he have to do this once more anyway? Ah, he remembers. All thanks to his bad luck./ Slight KiriWanko, may be OOC, based on Deka Wanko Live Action./ RnR, CnC!/ Enjoy!


Deka Wanko © Kozueko Morimoto, Shueisha, You Magazine, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing. It's only for entertainment purpose. No rights infringement is intended. Everything other than plot and my own OC (if any) are owned by the right holders.

May Deka Wanko always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

Slight KiriWanko, may be OOC, based on Deka Wanko Live Action.

000

[Dedicated for Shygirl5817. Belated Happy Birthday, Girl!]

**The Cross Dresser**

By: nawdblume

000

Kiri, never once he dreams to repeat _this_. This. THIS! Why does he have to do _this _once more anyway? Ah, he remembers. All thanks to his bad luck. If he were not having all-nighters, he would not be half-asleep during the meeting. If he were not half-asleep, he would not be in this situation. Yes, all thanks to his bad luck. And maybe all thanks to the members of Squad Six who take advantage of him. Yes, all thanks to them. He groans in despair. It resonates in the medium bathroom. _Hinamori's_ bathroom.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kiri-senpai, are you done? We still have much to do~" Hinamori –Wanko— says with her usual cheerfulness.

"I'm almost ready."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm fine. Just wait a minute."

"Okay. Senpai? I'm going to take some sandwiches for breakfast. Do you want some?"

"Hmmm. Sure."

"I will be quick!"

Wanko's voice faded afterwards. Kiri, left in silence, stares at a set of frilly pink lolita dress and black stocking on his hands. Sighing, he quickly undresses and wears them. The waist part is a bit tight, but he can manage, although he felt uncomfortable. Not that he _doesn't_ feel uncomfortable. Wearing girl's dress is uncomfortable at the first place. He tries to make it loose but to avail. A loose one might add more comfort for him. He should ask Wanko to help him. With another sigh, he opens the door and steps onto a feminine room that screams 'Hinamori's Room'.

A pair of black eyes of her dog's are staring at him. "What?" he stares at the innocent dog.

He barks at him. _Woof. Woof. _

Deciding not to mind the little dog, he walks around the medium room. Everywhere is stuffed with fluffy things –or girly things. Small dolls. Huge dolls. Colorful flowers. _Cute _things. A line of frilly dresses. Typically Hinamori. Kiri shakes his head; a small smile presents. He flops down onto a single bed on the floor; not yet tidied. On its left right, there is a low table with three –_three?— _alarm clocks.

"Oh, you are done, Kiri-senpai? It suits you!" Wanko exclaims loudly.

The girl who is already wearing her blue flowery lolita dress brings a tray with two sandwiches and two glasses of water on it. Carefully, she put it on the low table, near her three alarm clocks. After that, she approaches her dog and gives him his dog-food. The dog barks happily.

"Why do I feel like it's a mockery?"

"Of course it's not, Senpai. I'm complimenting you! The dress really suits you!" She says approaching him. A big grin never leaves her small face.

"I don't feel complimented at all," he said under his breath.

Wanko blinks. "Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing."–he shakes his head–"Hey, Wanko, can you do something about the waist? It's a bit tight and I feel uncomfortable."

"Could you stand for a moment, Senpai?" she asked him, which is done by him afterwards.

Wanko stands a foot shorter that him. The top of her head barely reaches his shoulders. She bents and checks the waist part. She _hmmm_-ed. "Indeed. A bit tight for you, Senpai. I think making some alteration will be okay."

"Hmmm."

She straightens her back and walks towards a box in the corner. She opens it and takes out several things until she finds what she needs. A small box is on her hands. With a smile, she is back in front of Kiri who is still standing. She kneels on his side. "Senpai, I'm going to cut and add some ribbons to the dress."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She grins and opens the lid of the small box she retrieved. "Sewing kit."

"Are you even able to use it?" Kiri asks her with widening eyes. Her clumsiness is something infamous in the Police Headquarter. He doesn't want to get some cuts. Even _small _cuts from her might become serious. That's how much clumsiness she has.

She laughs. "Senpai, I'm an expert! Expert! Be assured!"

Kiri gulps. She turns-on the lamp switch to add more light to the room. The already-bright room turns brighter. After that, the rookie cuts the left side of the dress, only on the waist part. Kneeling, her eyes are on the right height to see the part she wants to alter. The edge of the scissors feels cold against his skin. He bates his breath until she finishes cutting. When she stops cutting, he sighs in relief. That is until—

"Ouch! Be careful, Wanko!"

—she takes a needle and pokes his stomach with the sharp edge. "Sorry, Senpai! I will be careful!"

The following minutes, Wanko concentrates on her task. The cut on the right side of the dress is covered with a big bow ribbon that adds some centimeters to the waist length. The ribbon is attached to the dress with the needle her fingers skillfully use. Kiri, who is already nervous from the first poke of the needle, tries to avert his concentration somewhere else; he wants to forget that there are sharp tools move freely near his abdomen –held by Wanko who is _clumsy_.

On the wall on his left side is bare. No fluffy thing is there –only a shelf. The five-stacked-shelf is filled with books. Only the top is not filled with books. Instead of books, there are several pictures on it. The frames are gold in color. One picture is of her and her dog. Another is of her and her grandparents whom he just met recently. Some others are of her and her friends; he recognizes one of them as Kotomi. The last one is an old picture. A small girl is held by two people on her left and right.

"Wanko … that picture?"

Wanko pauses. She looked up at him. "Picture?"

"The one that's quite old."

She turned her head to the right and smiled. "Oh, _that_ picture."–she continued her task–"They are my parents. I was five at the time the picture was taken. It was sometime during summer. It was fun! I wish they _were _still here. The rides are fun! That was my first and last ride in amusement park."

"Were?"

"They are now watching me from the heaven."

"I'm sorry, Wanko. I didn't mean—"

Wanko laughs. "It's okay, Senpai. I loved them dearly. Still _do._ When they died in accident, it hurt. But now, it's not as hurt as before."

The background is an amusement park that he knows no longer exists. The little girl is smiling widely; two teeth were gone. Gleesome eyes are evident. She is wearing a fluffy dress. On her left is a middle-aged man. On her right is a middle-aged woman. Both adults look friendly.

"It's done! What do you think, Kiri-senpai?"

Kiri snaps out of his reverie and glances at the finished task. The big ribbon is attached on the dress nicely. The color mixes well with the original color of the dress, despite its slight difference. Besides that, he feels that the waist is no longer tight. It's loose. "It's fine."

Wanko nods. "Of course it's fine! I'm an expert!" She laughs then puts her sewing kit inside the small box. She hurriedly returns it into the big box in the corner. "Senpai, why don't we eat the sandwiches first? After that, I will give you the finishing touch and we are ready to infiltrate!"

Kiri grumbles. The infiltration he will do together with her is not something he looks forward. He doesn't look forward to infiltrate disguising as a girl!

Wanko moves the low table to the middle of space left in her room. She clears the table from the three alarm clocks and arranges the glasses and plates. She takes a seat on one side. "Let's eats, Kiri-senpai."

"Hmmm."–Kiri sits on the other side of hers–"What's with the three alarm clocks?"

Wanko blushes. "I'm not a morning person."

"Figure."

After that, the two of them eats their breakfast. Wanko talks merrily, filling the room with happy voice. Kiri responds once in a while –short responses. Somewhere during conversation, he goes blank. Without realizing it, his hand reaches forward to cup her chubby left cheek —when she is still munching her sandwich. "Your eyes still shine brightly, just like back then."

"Huh?"

"Playing in the amusement park must be fun. Let's go to one together."

"H –huh?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"S –senpai?"

Kiri retracts his hand and clears his throat, faint blushes appear on his cheeks. "I meant, you eat faster! I want to take this dress off quickly. The faster we start, the faster we end, the faster I take this dress off!"–he sulks–"I don't understand how you are able to wear this everyday!"

Wanko shrugs her shoulders –feeling a bit nervous for a moment— and swallows her sandwich. After that, she drinks her water until the last drop. "This is the joy of being a girl, Senpai! This kind of clothes is the best! Like princess~"

"I'm not a girl. I don't enjoy this."

Wanko giggles. "Ahaha, you are right, Senpai. But, you are cute in this dress. I'm so envious~"

Her partner face-palms. He sometimes doesn't understand her logic. What kind of man is happy being called cute? What kind of man is happy being envied by a girl? Clearly, it's not him. "Let's get the end of this."

"Roger that, Senpai!"

The ponytailed girl cleans the table and put the dirty plates and glasses back on the tray. After that, she stands and walks towards her wardrobe. She rummages inside. She takes a wig. A long-haired wig; blonde in color. "Let's use this, Senpai. I'm sure this will suit you just like the dress does~"

A blonde. In pink dress.

Kiri groans.

The next ten minutes are quite painful. Not physically painful, but mentally painful. His dignity as a man is wounded. His slight-long hair turns long with the wig. His face is given make-up. His lips are added with magenta lipstick. The younger partner of his even adds eyeliner and mascara! She even asks him whether he wants to wear colored lenses –which of course strictly refused by him. All those pain are more than enough!

However—

—in the end, when he stands side-by-side with Wanko in front of the mirror, he realizes something. It's either 'she is an expert to disguise someone' or 'he really looks _feminine –_likes a _girl'. _Because there, on the surface, instead of a face he knows he owns, it was a face of a beautiful girl –one he doesn't feel familiar with. He doesn't know who stands besides Wanko on the other side of mirror. It's certainly not him. It's certainly not Kirishima Ryuuta. It's not _him._

"See, Senpai? You look cute in this!"

Speechless, Kiri nods in agreement.

000

THE END

000

I wrote this in flash! It's been _centuries _since I wrote one of English. This is unbeta-ed. Please pardon me for the grammatical errors and the poor choice of words. I know I'm so messy. To add that, this is quite ... flat?

Belated happy birthday, Dear CJ! I hope we will always be friends! X3

Thanks for reading! Feel free to state your opinion about this fic! :)


End file.
